The Night It All Went Wrong
by Bayleygrace
Summary: What started out as a Pack Night turned into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**The Night It All Went Wrong**

**I don't own nothin **

**Authors note: So I don't know about you guys but I never get enough "poor Scott". It's always "poor Stiles" or "poor Derek". So this will just be a very pack feelsy Scott hurting kind of thing. Don't like, don't read, okay? No hate. It will be gory and it will involve torture, so just warning you right now.**

**Chapter 1**

Pack nights are special. The majority of the pack, which includes Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Stiles, and Lydia, hang around the newly renovated Hale house anyway- but usually it's just hanging out and enjoying each other's company. But on pack nights, first, they'd order like 25 pizzas (they are all growing puppies, after all) and after a questioning look from the pizza delivery man-like_ there is only 7 of you why do you need so many pizzas and why do you live in the middle of the woods_-kind of thing, they would eat and chat. Second, they would go for a run in the woods. It didn't sound like much, but for packs, it's different. Third, they would all hop in Derek's *_ahem*_ soccer mom car and run down to the nearest Walmart and buy a movie. Returning home, they would puppy pile on the floor and watch it. Fourth, two to three wolves (because buddy system, duh) would go out on a perimeter check. Finally, they would plunk down on the floor and sleep.

This pack night wasn't different from any of the others in the beginning, they ordered pizza, one of every flavor because heaven forbid anyone agree in this pack of misfit werewolves, and chowed down. The run in the woods was Scott's favorite, because duh he's just a big floppy spazzy puppy, and he spent the whole time tackling Isaac and challenging Jackson to races while Erica, Boyd, and Derek try to act annoyed but they all giggle, including Mr. Sourwolf. Stiles would stay back with Lydia because he could not keep up, but _hey I'm only human _Stiles would argue. The movie they picked out was the old _Teen Wolf_ after much grumbling from the pack but it _was_ Stile's turn to choose. So, returning home, everyone cuddled up to, well, everyone and they watched it. There were many "this is totally unrealistic"s and "praise the lord we don't grow that much hair"s. Then, it was time for the perimeter check. It was Scott, Isaac and Erica's turn, but Erica didn't want to and Derek simply couldn't when she looked at him like that, so it was up to Scott and Isaac. That's when everything when everything went wrong.

**Scott's P.O.V.**

"Beat you to the old oak!" I yelled to Isaac as I got down on all fours and shifted. I took off without an answer. I was running at top speed and was nearing the tree when I noticed Isaac wasn't behind me. I slowed and stood up. "Isaac?" I yelled. Nothing. I heard the snap of a twig behind me and spun around, my back now facing the tree, only to be met by Isaac playfully shoving me. I stumbled backwards only to catch my foot on something-a tripwire- and fell on my ass only to be surprised by a steel reinforced cage that now surrounded me. I heard a _click _and the sound of falling sand. Isaac tried to run and help, only to run into an invisible barrier. My stomach hit the floor. Mountain ash. The tripwire must've triggered the seal to close. "SCOTT? Are you okay? Oh my God I'm so sorry dude!" Isaac was starting to panic. _Not good. _"Isaac calm down, I'm alright, just go get Derek! He'll know what to do!" I yelled to him. I tried bending the bars, but they stung my hands. I could already feel myself growing weaker. There must be wolfsbane on the bars. _Just great,_ I thought. Now I was starting to panic. This had to be the work of hunters. Isaac was hesitant to leave. I was starting to shift from the wolfsbane and I didn't want him to panic. "Go!" I shouted. He took off. Not two minutes later did a big black SUV pull up next to me, blinding me with its headlights. Four hunters piled out, all carrying guns. Three I didn't recognize, but the one-_oh god_- I knew perfectly clearly. Allison's sadistic, scary, mass murdering aunt. Kate. "Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like we caught ourselves a good one!" she said. One of the hunters raised a tube to his lips and blew. I felt a tiny needle pierce my neck. "Kate?" I whispered, already feeling dizzy." She kneeled next to the cage. "Hello Scott. You're gonna regret ever meeting Allison once I'm done with you." She said and I was eaten up by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night It All Went Wrong**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own these wonderful characters.**

Isaac ran faster than he ever thought he could. Tears welled in his eyes. _No. I have to be strong. For Scott. _He brushed them away with the back of his hand. He neared the Hale house, Derek was already stepping down the porch steps, probably sensing his distress. "What happened? Where's Scott?" Isaac just shook his head. "Isaac." Derek said firmly. Isaac sat down with his head between his legs. Isaac said so softly Derek barely heard, "They got him."

*TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW*

Scott awoke with a groan. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes, only to quickly close them. A harsh spotlight shone right on him. He blinked quickly as his eyes adjusted. He felt a distant ache in his neck, where the dart had hit him. He went to reach down to rub the spot, and was interrupted by the loud rattling of chains. He couldn't move his arms and pins and needles were attacking his hands. He looked up to see that his arms were shackled to the ceiling, and his feet to the floor. Scott was about to howl, to alert Derek to his position, when he heard footsteps, about 3 people coming down the stairs. The door swung open, revealing Kate and two big mammoths of human beings with guns at her side. They walked in, the two mammoth men going to the wall opposite of him and standing with their guns against their chests. "Look who finally decided to wake up! Have a nice nap, little doggy?" Kate said. Scott glared at her. "What do you want?" he said. "Well Scott, I'm sorry you got dragged into the middle of this. But, you are a werewolf and I am a werewolf hunter. Put two and two together." She said. "Why am I still alive then? Pretty sure hunting doesn't involve capture and chaining them to the ceiling. Usually you bring it home dead." Kate chuckled. One of the mammoth men started to raise his gun, but Kate put her hand up and signaled for him to stop. "You got some attitude in you Scott. I'll give you that. But you see, I killed Derek's pack all those years ago for a reason. Werewolves are an abomination that need to be killed. I did it once, and I'll do it again. And quite frankly, I don't like you being so close with Allison. So, since you and Derek are pretty much brothers, you being here should lure the whole pack here. Then, I kill them. Sound simple enough?" Scott lunged forward only to be stopped by the chains. "Touch them and I will rip your throat out." He said through fanged teeth. "Don't make empty promises Scott. Now, while we wait, why don't we have a little fun?"

*TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW*

Derek followed the scent of Scott's earlier trail and the reeking scent of wolfsbane. He came to the old oak, where a trail of mountain ash, the seal now broken, and a steel cage under the tree. He ran over to the cage, searching for any signs of Scott, but he knew he was gone. He tried to follow Scott's scent, but the wolfsbane dulled his senses. He slowly trekked back to the house, head hanging. The pack was sitting in a circle. Everyone silent and faces somber. Isaac must've told them. As he walked in, everyone stood up quickly and stared at him expectantly. He slowly shook his head no. "There was no blood. He's not dead, just taken." Derek said. Stiles stepped toward him and got in his face. Anyone else, in these kind of moments at least, would've had big snarling alpha threatening to bite them, but this was Stiles. Derek's mate. "We have to go after him! We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Stiles shouted in Derek's face. "And we will. But first, we need something to go off of. A lead, a scent, any clues on where he is." Derek replied. "What if we can't find one?" stiles said quietly, tears in his eyes. "We will." Derek said, embracing his mate in his arms.

*TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW*

Scott watched Kate skeptically as she rummaged through her bag. He had a scowl on his face that quickly turned to fear as she found what she wanted. A cattle prod. He tugged on the chains, scared of what to come. "Do you know what this is Scott?" Kate said. Scott said nothing, only glared. She clicked in on, and blue electrodes danced around the wand. "This will be fun." Scott's eyes widened. She was actually going to _torture _him. He sunk backward as far as he could before the chains stopped him. Kate jabbed the prod into his abdomen and his world exploded into pain. He bit down on his tongue, not giving her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. She pulled it away, leaving Scott to twitch and breathe heavily. "Not going to scream, Scott? Trying to be tough? Don't worry, it'll happen eventually. Scott barely looked up before Kate shoved to prod into his groin. His eyes widened dramatically, and he screamed animalistically. He'd never felt so much pain in his life. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He looked up to see her chuckle. "Told you so." She said and he blacked out. Next time he awoke, light was streaming through the little window in the room. Kate and mammoth man one and two were gone. His body ached. Panic set in. this is only the first day, and no sign from the pack yet. He thought about the previous day's events, Kate and the prod. That was only the_ first_ thing she'd done. He felt sick thinking about what was coming next. All was quiet for a while, and Scott could decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He dozed. He was jerked awake by Kate patting his face. He instinctively tried to bite her hand, catching her finger and he bit down hard. She pulled her on her arm, trying to get him to let go. _Payback, bitch, _he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gunshot and a fiery pain in his shoulder. He let go, grunting. He clenched his jaw scrunching his eyes. "You are going to regret that, mutt." Kate's finger was badly bleeding. He almost didn't notice mammoth one walking towards him, and he smacked the butt of his gun down on his head, leaving him dazed and his eyes wouldn't focus. He noticed Kate and the mammoth men walking out of the room. His head ached. He closed his eyes and slept.

*TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT*

The next day the pack paid the Argents a visit. Derek knocked on the door, and it opened revealing Allison. Derek subtly jerked his head towards her, and Erica came forward and grabbed her arms, restraining her. Derek stormed in, finding Chris and Victoria in the kitchen. Isaac and Boyd grabbed Victoria, and Derek slammed Chris against the fridge, hand around his neck. "Where is he!?" Derek said through clenched, fanged teeth. "What in good hell are you talking about?" "We had an agreement Argent! Now where. Is. He!?" Allison's voice broke through. "Where's Scott?" "You should know. Your family broke our agreement and took him!" Derek shouted back, never taking his eyes off Chris. "Scott's gone? When did this happen?" Chris said. "Don't play dumb with me, Argent!" Derek patience was running thin. "Derek, listen to my heartbeat. We. Did not. Take. Him." Chris said. Derek paused, hearing to faults in his heartbeat. Slowly, reluctantly, he released Chris and the others followed his example. Chris stepped forward. "What happened?" "He and Isaac were on a perimeter check. He fell in a trap, and when I got there, he was gone." Derek replied. Chris looked puzzled. "What?" Derek said. "We haven't set any traps in months. What did it look like?" Chris said. "It was a cage, surrounded by mountain ash." Derek replied. Chris and Victoria exchanged looks. Chris looked back at Derek and said "Kate."


End file.
